Abraham Portman
'' Abraham is the grandfather of Jacob Portman, the book's main character. He has the ability to see hollowgasts which Jacob also inherited. Early Life Abraham is a Polish Jew who escaped Nazi persecution during the Second World War. In the Home Abraham was most likely the most popular child in the home, having made many friends, including with Enoch. After the Home Abraham traveled to America, slaying hollows. Peculiarity Abraham, like Jacob does, had the ability to see, sense, and talk to hollowghasts. But could never controll them like his grandson can. Description Appearance *'Style:' *'Hair: White' *'Face:' Clothing *'Style:' *'Outfit:' 'T'raits Relationships Jacob Portman Jacob is Abraham's grandson, to whom he told his story of his time spent in Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children and about the peculiar children who resided there. Franklin Portman Abraham's son, though the two are not particularly close. In '''chapter 4 '''Jacob describes the story of how when his father was five and had never been trick-or-treating, he'd been promised to be taken by Abraham as soon as he got off work. Alas, Abe had failed to keep his promise which resulted in Franklin's crying in the street wearing his bunny costume and Abe's wife photographing it to show him. Franklin also reveals that he never tried to get close to his father or learn about his secrets because he was afraid of what he'd uncover. Aunt Susie Abraham's daughter. Relationship with Emma Abraham Portman was once in love with Emma. They met at Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. They fell in love but then Abe insisted he had to go to war to fight and afterwards, to fight Hollowgasts and Wights. They wrote many letters during the war. At first they were cute, such as "Remind you of something? To my bombshell! Love, Abe." And "Peeling spuds & dreaming of you. Come home soon. Love, your potato". But afterwards becoming more and more depressing such as "feeling caged without you. Won't you write? I worry so. Kisses, Emma". But the fateful last letter had three words along with a snapshot. "This is why" with a picture of Susie Portman with Abe, her father( also Jacob Portman's aunt and Franklin Portman's sister) that ended the love story of Emma and Abe. Afterwards when Franklin and Susie were young they found a letter that they believed was from a mistress, calling it "seedy, lipstick in the collar type stuff" but in reality it was from Emma, they tore it up and flushed it down the toilet and never found another one. Death Abraham Portmanteau died at the hands of a Hollowgast. He was particularly worried when he called Jacob Portman (his grandson) and asked for the key because the monsters were coming. Jacob believed he was having another paranoia attack. He indeed had, but not for nul. He ran outside to the woods behind his house and was attacked by Hollowgasts, however the police declared it as a wild dog attack. Hollow City Abraham appears to Jacob in a dream, in the boxing ring with a hollow. The hollow lunges forward, and Abraham knocks it away with the hilt of his knife. Abraham begins to speak to Jacob, who is sitting in the sidelines. Abraham explains the hollow can be tamed, and begins to talk to the hollow, sending it into a weak daze. Abraham lunges forward to deliver the killing blow when the hollow slashes through the air with its tongue, knocking Abraham away, and the hollow stands over him, preparing to deliver the killing blow. Jacob then wakes up. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Syndrigast Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children characters Category:Hollow City characters Category:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Trilogy characters Category:Male Category:Dead Syndrigasts Category:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children residents Category:Syndrigasts Category:Protagonist Category:Syndrigasts who can talk, see, and control hollowgasts